


Five Times Gabriel Tried to Get Sam on the Sugar Train and the One Time he Succeeded.

by hoveringcat9



Series: Heaven and Hive [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Gabriel, Baking, Childhood Trauma, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gabriel Bakes for Sam, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Sam discovers a cute bakery after a bad day at work, enter self confessed baker extraordinaire Gabriel. So shocked at Sam's lack of a sweet addiction he vows to find him his own personal sweet treat.





	1. More Savoury than Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I love Sabriel so much and I do hope to post Dean and Castiel's side of things sometime. Would really love any feedback. And apologies for my punctuation its probably messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor update, I have a beta completely overwhelming and unexpected. A massive thanks to SPNgreeneyes for her help on this.

Sam was angry the first time he saw the bakery. It looked welcoming and warm. A black door sandwiched between two huge glass windows that were well lit, beautiful brickwork and monochrome awning. The sign read Heaven Sent. It wasn't a place he would go, yet it could offer him the perfect escape. Who would think of looking for him, a self-confessed health nut, somewhere sugar was used by the ton? Sighing and hoping his day couldn't get any worse he walked inside. 

Upon entering, he noticed it was bigger than the outside suggested. The walls were white but not plain, as a multitude of different colored words and paintings related to baking were scattered all over them. Affixed to the lower wall was a chalkboard, obviously inviting younger patrons to express themselves. Sam was amazed that it wasn't overpowering; it just worked. Thankfully the place had tables for anyone wanting to escape the harsh realities of the outside world.

Looking around, he found savory foods displayed in a glass case next to their sweeter counterparts. In a word, this place was perfect. Feeling his mood improved slightly, he decided he would take back some pie for Dean and Henry before he left, though it would have to be in an unmarked bag. No way was he giving Dean this place. Sam already felt oddly protective over it. 

"I'll be out in a sec!" called a voice from the back, making Sam realize the absence of a worker. He decided to get a better look at what was offered, moving closer to the cases. That's when he noticed the blackboards listing today's specials. 

"Whoa! What beanstalk did you climb down from?" Sam startled at the sudden voice. He looked down and met eyes with a man shorter than average . Sam was used to this, being six foot four. It was an odd day when he had to look up at someone. The man with his soft looking, shaggy golden brown hair and eyes the color of whiskey caught in sunlight was very short but he didn't feel it. Sam could feel the presence of this man in an apron denoting him "Archangel of The Kitchen" filling the room with a confidence Sam knew he was unlikely to ever possess himself. 

_Shit,_ how long had it been since the man had spoken? He probably thought Sam was crazy just standing there, staring. What had he said anyway? Something about stalks. No, that couldn't be right. His brain was screaming at him to say something. Anything.

"Um no, I mean, Can I get the savoury cream tea?" he asked congratulating himself on actually forming words.

"Sure thing Sasquatch!" the man replied. He got the tea ready before grabbing a cheese and spinach scone with the accompanying chili jam and sour cream. "Though normally at this time people are all about the sugar. Sure I can't tempt you with something sweeter? I have fresh cupcakes in the back." he flashed a smile that sent a jolt right through Sam's stomach, where a hoard of butterflies seemed to have taken up residence. 

"No thanks, sugar isn't.." Sam began but stopped when the man held up his finger.

"Stop right there Gigantor. I know exactly what you were about to say and it hurts. Not to mention my little guys here have ears." he said completely serious while gesturing at baked goods. "Okay, now I know we've just met and all but this must be kismet or something. Obviously, I can forgive the faux pas that was almost spoken aloud. I'll chalk it up to your bad day, but I am going to get you on the sugar train if it kills me. How anyone can be more savory than sweet is beyond me." Sam was a little taken aback by the outburst.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Sam asked, wondering if this was turning into flirting.

"Well, it might be more of a hardship for you. All I have to do is create some new recipes. Sweets are my thing. Well, that and sex."

Sam could feel his face blush but refused to look away from the man "You will have to come here at least twice a week to try things. So tell me, what do you like? Please say you've at least eaten a brownie!" 

"Of course I have, it's just not something I crave a lot of. Anyway, I absolutely hate nutmeg and things with no substance. I want something to stink my teeth into," Sam said watching the man's eyes darken. Sam realized it sounded a lot more sexual than intended. "I'm game for this, though my schedule is a little all over the place. But I'm interested to see what you can come up with," said Sam smiling. 

"Noted." said the man, his voice suddenly huskier. "Just pop by after work. My slower days are normally Monday and Thursday. I'm Gabriel." he offered his hand.

"I'm Sam. So did your name help with the naming of this place?" Sam was feeling the tension of the day slip away being around the warmth of this alluring stranger.

"Kinda need my hand back Sam," said Gabriel, causing Sam to blush a deeper shade of red. Coming around to the fact he was still holding Gabriel's hand, reluctantly he let go, feeling the loss of warmth too keenly for his liking. "And try my whole upbringing. My parents were kind of mad religious. All my siblings are named after angels too, but I like to think I'm just that good." he finished.

"Well, we'll see about that." Sam gave another smile "Actually do you have any pie left?" he asked, thinking about his brother and nephew.

"Aw Sam, decided to come for a ride already?" teased Gabriel, looking way too pleased.

"Sorry no, it's not for me." Sam watched and as if it was a trick of the light, Gabriel seemed to deflate. It was over so quickly Sam couldn't be sure he had witnessed it before he was back to his energy filled self.

"I have apple, or pear with pecan available." Sam immediately thought apple but Gabriel had declared himself some kind of wizard, though perhaps angel was more apt, with sugar and Dean loved discovering new pie.

"Pear Pecan, please. Could it come in an unmarked box?" he asked. Just thinking of Dean hitting up every bakery in town if he liked it, more than brightened his mood.

"Sure thing, but I better not find out you're passing off my creations as your own!" 

"No just a little teasing. I'll come clean eventually," he admitted giving Gabriel a huge smile.

"Teasing I can get behind." Gabriel returned his smile as Sam picked up his plate and cup, taking a seat in the corner so he could watch everyone pass by. 

It was long after Sam had been home, and the pie demolished with many attempts from Dean to find out where Sam got it, he wondered how Gabriel had known he was having a bad day without even asking.


	2. Toffee Apple Muffins and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries Gabriel's first creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks to everyone who bookmarked, subscribed, commented or even just read this. I hope you all like chapter 2 just as much.

It was late on Thursday when Sam made it to the bakery, the place was dark, deserted. Was he too late? Had Gabriel gone home? After their conversation, Sam had never doubted Gabriel's sincerity, but perhaps his offer though well-intended was never meant.

The spring in his step since Monday was diminishing, with his last shred of hope, he knocked loudly on the door. His whole body filled with wonderous glee, when he saw a light appear in the back of the shop: obviously from the kitchen.

More lights came on as Gabriel walked towards him, Sam's marveled at his beauty. The last few days he wondered if he'd remembered him correctly, he was definitely glad to find Gabriel as bewitching as he first thought.

"Hey Kiddo, any longer and I thought you had stood me up." said Gabriel smiling moving aside to let Sam in, warmth along with the aroma of vanilla hit his senses putting him at ease.

"Sorry, work ran late, perhaps we should trade numbers?" he asked feeling stupid. "I mean uh if you want or I could take the number down for here." he rushed out.

"Sure thing Sam-a-lam, right now follow me to my laboratory" he quirked a smile before walking back the way he came, Sam following trying his utmost not to stare at Gabriel's ass. Almost managing it. Walking through the swing door, he was once again assaulted by a barrage of scents. The kitchen was big, painted in a muted burgundy. Looking around he recognized the normal items of a working kitchen, along with things he had no name for.

His eyes were drawn to a large counter, where on a yellow plate stood a cupcake. Though overly dramatic Sam froze, did Gabriel really expect him to eat that? Just looking at it made him fear for diabetes.

But wasn't this what he'd signed up for? And it gave him the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Gabriel. He did want this, excitement lay in finding something sweet he could enjoy. Dean was always ribbing him for his dislike of sugar: only he'd always been this way even growing up.

"Something wrong Samsquatch?" called Gabriel bringing him out of his reverie, Sam steeled himself into trying a piece. Especially since Gabriel had gone to all this trouble.

"No, so uh what do we have here?" he asked taking the stool opposite Gabriel. 

"It's a white chocolate cupcake with honeycomb buttercream." he explained not once wavering in eye contact.

"Okay, well here goes." Sam gulped before reaching for the plate, Gabriel, however, beat him to it. Snatching the cupcake away with an extremely playful grin. "You little shit!" exclaimed Sam as Gabriel burst into giggles.

"I would say sorry but you should see your face, I can just see the headlines now _Man Pales in the Face of Sweet Treat._ " his giggles turning into full blown laughter, to Sam it sounded beautiful. Lightly scowling he watched Gabriel reach below the worktop, placing what he took to be a muffin (feeling justified to eye it with suspicion). "I remember on Monday that you actually shuddered when I offered you a cupcake, I assume it's the frosting."

"Totally just the thought of all those empty calories, why does it need to be so sweet?" Sam couldn't help but smile seeing Gabriel's look of outrage. "Quite the little trickster aren't we?" Sam continued eyes falling back to the muffin.

"Funnily enough I used to call myself that in high school, I love a good prank that won't be my last." he smiled before pointing at the muffin. "So this is a toffee muffin with a spiced cinnamon apple filling, take a bite" Gabriel watched with rabid attention as Sam did just that.

Sam gasped as his tongue was hit with the rich toffee, while sweet it didn't last turning bitter as if slightly burnt. It was surprisingly good, soon chased away with the warmth of cinnamon and tart apple; it was devoured in three bites. "Gabriel that was delicious." praised Sam smiling. 

"Thanks, Samster, how about another?" asked the baker, once more reaching below and setting another muffin on the plate.

"Wow, it really was delicious but I really couldn't manage another," Sam replied somewhat shyly, he didn't want to hurt Gabriel.

"I figured it wasn't for you, they sold extremely well today." meaning it was back to the drawing board, not that he minded Gabriel loved creating new recipes.

"But I liked it." Sam protested confused, he couldn't remember enjoying a sweet treat so much before.

"I know Samstone, but my intention is to make something you can finish a whole plate full without realizing." causing Sam to look at him in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, I will make it happen, that's strike two," he said his mind already filling with options.

"Two, but that's the first thing you made," Sam whined feeling confused.

"I know but I'm counting this one." he gestured at the earlier monstrosity. "Not to mention I couldn't tempt you that first day when normally I can tempt anyone." he added smiling at the double entendre. "So did the pie impress?" he asked leveling his voice, he needed to stop flirting before scaring Sam away.

"Dude you have no idea, it was demolished even I tried some. He wouldn't stop asking where I got it, saying it was like having his own pie delivery service, like I had nothing to do with it." at Sam's words an idea sprung up in Gabriel's mind, damn what was it with this kid feeling like he'd found his own personal muse.

"He?" enquired Gabriel attempting to sound normal, all the while fishing for information. 

"Yeah, it was for my brother and nephew as a sort of apology, I haven't been in the best of moods lately and pie is the road to forgiveness." offered Sam, from his tone it seemed Gabriel was trying not to seem jealous. Surely that couldn't be, right?

"I'm glad, what do you do for work?" he asked since Sam had come into the bakery in such a foul mood it had left him wondering. Knowing it had to be something important but sad.

"I'm a child advocate lawyer, when we met I was having trouble with a case. Sometimes my job can be really sad and horrible." Gabriel was watching Sam closely; since that was pretty much his default setting now. But currently, he had a look on his face that Gabriel never cared to see again, feeling an overwhelming need to reach out and soothe the pain away. He wasn't at all ready to examine those feelings too closely.

"Wow Sammy, that's really good work." Sam found himself about to launch into his typical don't call me Sammy outcry. Hearing it from Gabriel, however, didn't bother him, he knew that meant something. In fact, he had a pretty good idea, stronger still than his feelings for this virtual stranger, was the knowledge he wasn't ready to face them.

"Thanks, Gabe." completely missing his own use of a nickname. "So do your family live around here?" he asked wanting to discover more about him, watching Gabriel it became apparent it was the wrong question. "Shit I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me," he added quickly wishing the sour atmosphere would return to the jovial one from earlier.

"That's ok Samflower, originally I'm from Nevada. I was nineteen and due to leave for culinary school, when my parents found out I'm bisexual. It led to this blazing row..." Gabriel stopped himself to take a breath, the memories still gave him nightmares. 

"I'm okay, after going around in circles about how I was going against God, my baby brother stands up outing himself. He was fifteen but they still threw us out." his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Oh my God, Gabe what happened?" Sam had pretty much seen it all through his job, actions such as these still shocked him. He couldn't stop the hurt he felt for Gabriel, the man came across as light and playful: obviously holding his demons close.

Gabriel went to speak but stopped, he'd never shared this with anyone before. Sam felt different, it felt right to share this knowing Sam wouldn't judge him. It had never occurred to him how much he needs to talk about it before.

"They let us pack, luckily I had some money saved for college. Castiel was so scared, so I lied telling him we would go to our Grandfather. Remembering him more than Cassie did, I knew he never wanted our parents to marry. That was another argument, ending with us leaving his house and never seeing him again. I had nightmares for ages afterward." Sam didn't interrupt letting Gabriel go at his own pace, knowing how hard this must be.

"Anyway while that was my plan, I didn't know if he was still alive. Basing everything on the fact we'd never been informed of his passing, or that our Mother had never left to deal with his property. It's stupid but I was too scared to try phoning him, from the old number I had. So I just got us bus tickets here and off we went." since Gabriel was still here in Sioux Falls, Sam was hopeful it had been a good decision. 

"We arrived in town days later, I asked around for directions to Chuck Shurley's place. He was still alive and on the same property, Castiel wanted to keep quiet about why we got chucked out. But I thought it prudent to be straight so to speak." Gabriel finished as the memories became too much, closing his eyes until he felt the warmth of Sam's hand on his the sensation coiling deep in his stomach.

"That was very brave of you." Sam wished he could reach out to the younger Gabriel and make everything okay.

"It was all for Castiel, he's my baby brother the only one in my family I really cared about. He risked everything to stand beside me, I didn't want to lie and have to worry about coming out again. So there we stood on his porch scared and exhausted, surprising me when he knew who we were and I just blurted everything out. I think he was hoping our Mom was with us." Gabriel took a breath before continuing. 

"Castiel cried himself to sleep in my arms that night, we got through it together and ended up really loving it here. Granddad died a couple of years ago, I don't know if he ever contacted our parents to tell them we were safe," he said tears moving freely down his face.

"I'm sorry Gabriel I'm glad you found him, my upbringing wasn't the easiest either. My mom died when I was four months old, and the next fourteen years were spent traveling around from job to job. Staying at different motels with our alcoholic father, Dean was the one to really raise me and he got the worst of it." Gabriel had no doubt what that meant.

"Though one night when Dean was out he hit me, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dean took one look at me and half an hour later we were driving here to our uncle's, he took us in." it wasn't something he ever really went into but Gabriel had been so honest, it felt good to return the favor.

"I'm sorry to Sam, right I'm making a rule next time we're going to talking about something happy. And I hope this isn't too forward, but I really think we should hug it out." offered Gabriel, Sam nodded moving over to the other man it felt good to hold someone. He hadn't met someone he felt this comfortable with in a long time, finding Gabriel's easy affection comforting.

"We're quite the pair, so does Castiel work here as well?" Sam asked after a moment.

"God no he says it's bad enough living with me, he runs the plant nursery in town." Gabriel watched Sam as his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Wait you mean Hive Gardens, God this is just too weird." Sam held his hand up when Gabriel was about to talk. "Gabe, does the name Henry Winchester mean anything to you?"

"Are you kidding me? Cassie loves that kid never shuts up about him," he replied just thinking about it. "Wait he's your nephew?" Sam could hardly believe they were brothers being so different.

"Yep so knowing how Castiel feels about Henry, how would you say he feels about his father?" Sam quizzed the whole thing had been going on far too long, the UST was downright exhausting. At times Sam had silently cursed the teacher who had set Henry's project, leading to his nephew's obsession with all things green in the first place.

"I can't believe this, nice try Sam but I'm not saying anything. Perhaps we should declare ourselves Switzerland for the sake of our sanity, I'm sure they'll get there," said Gabriel. 

Sam hoped he was right but he knew Dean and how much of an influence their father had been. "I hope so" was all he said.


	3. Cookies

Gabriel was on the phone with a client rattling off a list at least a mile long, of possible ideas and absolute nos for her sons birthday cake. The sound of the door opening caused him to look up, he couldn't stop the smile seeing Sam come in. Gesturing at the other man to head to the back, while rolling his eyes at the phone.

Sam smiled back before disappearing, Gabriel couldn't get enough of that smile: it felt like the sun. It had only been two weeks since they met, he'd only come up with this plan because he didn't want the man to leave and not see him again.

Fantasies and wishes were one thing, yet he knew he could never keep Sam. He was too good for someone like Gabriel, so he vowed to enjoy their time together before their inevitable parting. After another ten minutes of assurances, he headed back to the kitchen, finding Sam riffling through his business folder. He felt panic sweep through him, deciding to clear his throat rather than speak.

"God I'm sorry Gabe, I obviously have no sense of privacy." offered Sam bashfully, causing Gabriel to feel unsure. His first instinct had been to grab it back, but he felt he could trust Sam and his opinion couldn't hurt.

That's okay Samstone, though normally I leave porn in there as a deterrent." feeling himself calm down as Sam blushed.

"Porn huh, give me a sec." Gabriel watched Sam leaf through the folder until: "Shit you weren't kidding." he laughed blushing more than ever, quickly handing the folder back "Dean used to pull that crap on me anytime I went through his things knowing I'd stop."

"Remind me to thank your brother for an excellent idea. Cassie is always tidying up after me, this plan is foolproof," he said smiling wickedly.

"I fear what the two of you would be like together, you're so similar you're either going to bring out the worst in each other or hate each other on sight." Sam had wondered about this, feeling equally scared and excited about them meeting.

"Hey you still owe me for the pie, and I bet Dean will make an excellent customer." joked Gabriel.

"He will and if those ideas pan out I fear for diabetes, though he keeps telling me I shouldn't worry what with it being fruit pies."

"I'll cut him off if things get really out of hand, so ready to get started?" feeling glad Sam hadn't delved too deeply into the less exciting contents of the folder, still weighing his options to discuss it.

"Absolutely, so what's on the menu today? Sam asked taking the same seat as last time.

"Cookies: banana, peanut butter and chocolate chip to be exact, granted it sounds like a war of flavors but they really marry well," replied Gabriel setting a plate full in front of Sam. Already knowing these were not the right fit, not in the way he hoped. Following Sam, he took a cookie for himself. 

"Hey stop pinching my cookies" Sam muttered indignantly with his mouth full. "These are good Gabe, how did you get them so chewy?"

"Sorry Samrise trade secret." teased Gabriel, he needed to retain some mystery.

"Speaking of trade, you want to talk about that?" Sam asked pointing to the folder, damn he should've known Sam would bring it up. "Only if you want to," he added taking another cookie Gabriel didn't draw attention to it: somehow knowing Sam would eat two. 

"It was just an idea to shake things up a little, it would be at the weekend Friday to Sunday night where customers can ring to order a pie or something. I really want to do more refined things like chocolate fondant or deconstructed rhubarb cobbler with ice cream, though transport will be a major headache."

"It's a great idea Gabe and this place has the perfect name for it." started Sam. "Have you thought about doing set days, so like Friday could be pie night, Saturday all fancy perhaps by advance orders for simplicity. Leaving Sunday for cookies, muffins or chocolates, that way it would be easier to manage and you could switch it up." Gabriel smiled it felt good knowing he could trust Sam and his interest was definitely sparked more by one of his suggestions.

"Chocolates?" repeated Gabriel.

"Why not?" Sam looked at him questioningly. "Is that a problem? Unless this whole sugar is my best friend talk is an act and secretly you hate it, are you eating that cookie to throw me off the scent? When you're at home do you secretly eat chips and salted popcorn?" Sam teased.

"The absolute nerve of you Sam Winchester, to stand in my kitchen accusing me of such treachery, salt is nothing to me." Gabriel contested.

"Oh really, what about salted caramel?" he asked smiling when Gabriel looked caught between yielding to Sam or lying.

"Fine even I can make an exception for salted caramel." Sam just laughed at him "Sam its caramel, God I hate you." his voice didn't sound anything else but happy.

"Please you love me." joked Sam causing both of them to turn red, quickly looking away from each other. The silence grew awkward until Gabriel finally got his brain back in gear.

"Yes chocolates great idea Sam, I've always wanted to make them no idea why." he all but shouted mainly at the floor.

"Great maybe you could take a class or something," he suggested feeling like an idiot. Sam was normally very careful with his words (thanks to his job), never leaving his mouth without permission from his brain. Luckily Gabriel didn't seem upset just a little embarrassed, something Sam could share in.

"I think I will take a class, sorry the cookies aren't right but we'll get there." he said brushing the crumbs from his hands.

"I did like them." Sam stared at the plate where four cookies remained, there had been seven to start with. "Did you eat another?" Gabriel shook his head smiling. "Holy shit, I ate it." he felt dazed unable to remember ever having seconds of a sweet treat before.

"You didn't realize?" Sam shook his head. "At first they were just going to have banana, only it was too sweet, so I added salty peanut butter and really dark chocolate chips." 

"Well it worked, you're really good at this Gabe." Sam smiled at him, thankfully Gabriel was sitting down.

"Damn I must be getting better, I didn't think perfection could get any higher." added Gabriel just imagining Cas' eye roll at the statement. 

"You're incorrigible." perhaps he would leave the teasing and innuendo to Gabriel he was better at it, without making things too awkward. "I can't believe I ate two thanks, Gabriel, now I was promised a happy memory or story so spill" 

"Okay for me it was opening up this place, it took a lot of time and hard work but it's mine. I'm really happy my Grandfather got to see it, and I have a loyal clientele." Gabriel loved his little part in the world, it helped him feel good about himself. Other than his brother he didn't have much, friends and dating took a back seat a long time ago. When or if he dated, it ended in either one of two ways: sex or broken plans, with him coming off as the worse party.

Meeting Sam had made him realize he wanted more, yet thinking along those lines was dangerous. Sometimes he couldn't help himself, easily falling into a fantasy of himself bringing something sweet to Sam at his office along with a kiss. "And you?" he asked forcing the brakes on his imagination, quickly getting up to put the cookies away.

"Well mine's not exactly about me but my brother, watching him with Henry just makes me really happy he's such a good father better than our own ever was." Sam finished.

"God Sammy you sound like my brother, waxing lyrical about Dean the magnificent. From what Cassie says he believes Dean is straight." Gabriel knew how gone Cassie was for Dean, but he wanted to protect him even if it wasn't possible.

"Well, he's never admitted anything even though he knows about me." Gabriel's heart soared at the admission, proof that Sam was something other than straight. "As far as I'm aware he's never had a relationship or anything with another man, but I've also never seen him look at anyone male or female the way he does Cas." 

"So it's just fear." Gabriel surmised.

"That and unfortunately some paternal issues," Sam stated unwilling to say more, thankfully Gabriel nodded in understanding.

"And Henry's mother?" he asked.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about there, she knows she's not welcome." a part of him felt bad for Henry it seemed Winchester boys growing up without a mother was a growing trend.

"Okay, so what's he like?" 

Sam knew Gabriel was just being a big brother, something he was well versed in. Since his questions hadn't been too intrusive, respecting the boundaries he wasn't adverse to answer.

"He's protective which he cannot turn off, loyal and selfless after the fire and our Dad's downward spiral he was the one to raise me." Sam owed a lot to Dean, though sometimes he couldn't help be annoyed by his overprotectiveness. Since he really didn't need it anymore considering his size.

"So basically you're saying I should stop worrying." surmised Gabriel.

"No, Dean never would and I'm sure he'd respect you looking out for Cas, but I know he will always put him first. He just has some things to figure out first, look I was planning on letting him know where the pie came from, if I do that tonight he'll be in tomorrow." Sam offered.

"You can't know that." though he wished it to be true, his curiosity was at full peak wondering about the man who had stolen his brother's heart.

"I do, you've just underestimated my brothers love for pie." Gabriel nodded in agreement looking forward to getting his eyes on this Dean Winchester.


	4. Brothers, Fathers and Blondies

Sam felt guilty walking to the bakery, once again in a foul mood. This morning he'd been so looking forward to seeing Gabriel, especially after having to cancel last week being so busy working on a case he hadn't had the time. 

It would have been better to cancel, or at least calm down before turning up. Gabriel was being so good to him, and his visits were something Sam treasured.

Only the thought of causing Gabriel more inconvenience had kept him from canceling. Selfishly he hadn't wanted to, Gabriel made him feel better; more than anything else at the moment.

"Gabriel, are you here?" he called trying to keep the anger out of his voice, the front of the shop was empty.

"I'm in the back, could you lock the door?" he asked Sam, following his instructions helped his mood calm. Proceeding to the kitchen to find Gabriel with a clipboard in hand checking his supplies. "Your earlier today, can't stay away?" he asked not turning around.

"Had a day off, seemed silly to wait." Sam watched as Gabriel turned to face him, eyeing him quizzically.

"Sam are you okay? You seem tense." how did Gabriel see through him so well.

"No, I'm pissed off." his voice was raised laden with anger, moving closer towards Gabriel to take a seat. Gabriel instantly recoiled as if burnt, his eyes filled with fear. "Fuck, you're scared of me?" Sam was hit with a wave of emotions: shame, worry, and anger toward himself. God, he wanted to break something, but he needed to reign it in, lest he scares Gabriel anymore.

"No Sam, I know you would never hurt me, look why don't you take a seat and I'll get us some hot chocolate." Sam nodded allowing Gabriel's golden eyes ground him, shame bubbled up when Gabriel didn't move until he was seated. 

Once alone he took a few calming breaths, knowing he'd never really be free of his anger issues. But he should be able to control them better than this, trust it to be his father that had a way of bringing them out so strongly.

Shortly Gabriel returned with two steaming mugs of delicious smelling hot chocolate he gave a weak smile when passed the one without marshmallows, it felt good that Gabriel knew him so well.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I wasn't even going to come here at first. It's just after missing last week I really wanted too, are you okay? he asked taking a sip it tasted really good even with the surprise ingredient. "Dude is there alcohol in this?" 

"Cognac I use it for recipes, I'm okay Sam I'm not scared of you I've just had some bad experiences," Gabriel said avoiding Sam's eyes.

"With your family?" he asked unsure if he wanted to know, the thought of Gabriel getting hurt made his stomach turn.

"No a boyfriend, he used to get really angry. Nothing I did was ever good enough, seeing you in a similar state brought it all back," he said matter of factly.

"Did he hurt you?" Sam felt disgusted that anyone could hurt Gabriel, let alone someone so close. Feeling a surge of protectiveness flare up inside him, he desperately wanted to take Gabriel's hand, unsure if it would be welcome he kept his hands busy holding his mug.

"Once I came home with a bloodied lip, I'd never seen my Grandad so mad that was the last I saw of him." 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I really wished I could have met your Grandad." Sam smiled wondering when Gabriel was going to ask for answers.

"So I met Dean the other day he really does have a love for pie huh?" he asked out of the blue, Sam felt certain his surprise was showing on his face.

"Oh God how many did he buy?" he cringed as Gabriel held up three fingers. "He told me two, guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"He was torn with the choices, he didn't speak too highly of his little brother. He said there was less secrecy over the new Star Wars script than you had been with this place. A little over exaggeration if you ask me." Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah sounds like Dean he's such a nerd, does he know you're Cas' brother?" Sam asked he hadn't told Dean, secretly finding it funny he was in the dark. Cas knew and Sam still remembered the conversation they had, for a gardener the man could be scary. 

"He knows I was wearing my apron and I saw it click, he's not what I expected. He introduced himself and I can see why Cassie likes him so much, I think he wonders what's going on here with you?" finished Gabriel.

"Like I said overprotective, I like this just being mine is that okay?" Sam asked feeling happier and lighter when Gabe smiled.

"So what caused your bad mood?" Gabriel finally asked having allowed Sam the time to calm down.

"It was my dad or more his influence over Dean." It was obvious their dad's views were deeply installed in his brother, that a part of him still worshiped him. Sam could only believe it was because he remembered him before the fire, that perhaps he had been different.

"You mentioned something about Dean and your father last time," Gabriel stated grabbing a plate of something akin to brownies from the opposite counter to place between them.

"Yeah, you see my Dad had a very specific idea of what it is to be a man, to him men have to be tough, drink and not be afraid to use their fists. Anything remotely I guess girly whatever that means has to be rejected scoffed at and above all men certainly do not kiss, sleep with or fall in love with other men." Sam summed up.

"Christ that's bleak, my parents were similar to them it was unfathomable that two men could fall in love," he said sadly as Sam felt his mouth go dry. "But I thought Dean didn't like your father or not since you got away from him."

"Well, it would seem Dean only agrees when it's me or someone else, for him those opinions run deep." 

"Okay so if this is all old news to you, why did you get so mad?" Gabriel asked.

"He was talking about Cas, and I made some joke them finally going on a date. He practically declared his straightness, it went downhill from there especially when I brought Henry into it." 

"What did you say?" 

"That denying himself what he wants could be hurting Henry, I told him it was okay to be afraid. Especially when running towards something new, only he's not, instead choosing to dig his heels in or run away. He didn't take it well because it's true. Henry can tell something is going on, everyone can. I want Henry to know love isn't something to fear. The kid loves Cas, he hates it when Dean is so standoffish towards him sometimes." this probably wasn't the best way to lessen Gabriel's fears, he wanted him to know that Dean was a good man.

"Don't look so bummed Sam-a-lam, all judgments of your brother are currently on hold, Cas is happy so I'm good." offered Gabriel assuaging his fears.

"He is?" Sam would have thought he was frustrated rather than happy.

"Yep seriously I've never seen him like this, he gets this big goofy grin whenever his phone goes off and he's been having a few issues of late." What did that mean? Was Cas in trouble of some sort, he would have to mention it to Dean. Getting the impression that Gabriel wasn't going to say anything more.

"Can we stop talking about our brothers, didn't we declare ourselves Switzerland or something?" Sam declared.

"We sure did kiddo, okay how about you try then reject one of my baked goods here. So we can have and entirely trivial chat," suggested Gabriel pushing the plate towards him.

"Reject? Gabe, I've liked everything you've made so far." feeling he was missing something he eyed the brownies cautiously.

"Yes well call it an off day but these are not the ticket, I do have other stuff going on Sam." barked Gabriel, he sounded so different. He scrunched his eyes up, wishing he could take the words back.

"I know that Gabe, sometimes I can't believe you're doing this for me. It really bothers me when you doubt yourself, it seems we've both had a trying day perhaps I should go." Sam stood certain Gabe's sudden shift in mood was somehow linked to Cas, meaning he would have to talk to Dean. Surely Gabe wouldn't be too angry if more people were looking out for him.

"No please stay I'm sorry, these are espresso blondies. I did make them for you, would you like to try one?" he asked shyly.

"Gabriel, of course, I'll try one and even if I don't like them I'm sure your customers did." from the smile Sam knew he was right.

"Okay so favorite authors?" asked Gabriel settling into his usual demeanor. 

"Lovecraft, King and Poe." said Sam he was a horror junkie.

"Dark I like it, though I'm more Rowling and Dahl. I'm telling you Sam I should've been Charlie," he said pouting as Sam finally took a blondie. Honestly, he didn't really know what a blondie was.

"What were you like at school?" asked Sam before eating.

"I was the prankster extraordinaire, I loved coming up with new ones. School paled in comparison to that, and you?" Gabriel returned the question while keeping track of Sam's movements in regard to the blondies.

"Probably a little too obsessed with my GPA, but I needed a scholarship for college so it felt warranted at the time." though Sam had a rough time jumping around different schools, coming here was like a dream. Gaining a good group of friends, and for the first time, he felt he fitted in somewhere.

"So a little uptight huh, I'm not sure we would have been friends Sammy." smiled Gabriel

"I like to so, possibly a good influence or an equal amount of frustration". 

"Yeah, you'd probably beg me to study, whereas I'd only want your smarts for prank logistics." imagined Gabriel.

"Hey, I've had my fair share of prank wars with Dean" and some had been downright nasty, a trip down memory lane best avoided.

"Well perhaps we should play a little trick on our brothers" suggested Gabriel a glint evident in his eye.

"I'm game if you are Trickster." Sam deployed a devilish grin, placing the unfinished blondie down his face looking apologetic. "Gabriel I'm really sorry but you were right, I don't like these," confessed Sam knowing the espresso was meant to balance the sweetness but it wasn't working for him.

"Weirdly enough neither did I." responded Gabriel their eyes met across the worktop and they both burst out laughing, Sam was feeling so much better.


	5. Black Forest and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam visits Gabriel at home, Cas and Dean make an appearance. Along with baking and tarts.

Sam felt nervous as he sat with Dean in his car, they were currently parked outside the Novak residence. After recent developments Sam was here instead of the bakery, one of Gabriel's employees was handling the business.

Dean was taking Cas out, somewhere parts unknown. It would be Cas' first time leaving the house after the incident with his stalker. Since Cas felt safe with Dean: Gabriel had invited him over while their brothers found their own entertainment.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, things could have been so much worse. I just don't know what to say to Gabriel," the words came rushing out.

"You really care about him, huh?" Sam nodded in answer. "Just let him take the lead, obviously he wants to see you and stop feeling so guilty. Neither of them told us what was going on, I don't think they realized how dangerous that guy was. It escalated too quickly." continued Dean surprising Sam a little.

"You seem oddly calm over this." pondered Sam.

"I'm trying to be for Cas, he doesn't need me adding to his stress. But it's an act, he was lucky the cops showed when they did." he snarled his eyes angry, hands clutching the steering wheel. His body language making his intent perfectly clear. "Now let's get out of this car, so I can cheer Cas up while you go eat sugar. Or whatever weird shit you guys do together instead of foreplay."

"Dean, don't be so crude Gabriel and I aren't like that," exclaimed Sam lying, he felt something between them. Sam was definitely attracted to Gabriel, more than anything he wanted him to be okay and happy. But this wasn't the time.

"But you want to be, don't you remember your words to me, little brother. About running towards something rather than away or just standing still?" Sam nodded. "Well I'm running Sam and it scares the shit out of me, maybe you should think of doing the same." Sam nods again. "Now that the chick flick moment is over, let's get this show on the road."

They both exit the car, each taking a breath of crisp air before proceeding to the house. Reaching it first Dean hits the doorbell, after a few seconds it was opened by the younger Novak.

"Hello Dean." he smiled. _Oh God_ thought Sam hoping some epic staring wasn't going to keep him from actually seeing Gabriel. "It's good to see you, Sam, Gabriel's in the kitchen." he motioned behind him. "I'm ready to go Dean," he said stepping outside, looking overwhelmed.

"Okay Angel." Sam felt floored by the pet name. Cas nodded as Dean offered his hand.

"Well you guys have fun." wished Sam feeling shock at what he was witnessing. They both smiled at him before walking away to the car. Sam entered the house, impressed by its size and décor. It was calming, allowing a lot of natural light. He felt sure it hadn't changed much, even after the passing of their Grandfather.

He walked the length of the hallway, reaching the kitchen, again it was large and rustic. There was an old Aga stove, a massive bare wood island with lights above and a huge colonial window. Turning he found Gabriel sitting at the dining table, Sam felt nervous, this was a side of Gabriel he hadn't seen before. Gabriel was always upbeat and fun, he'd seen plenty of Sam's emotions (mostly anger) he walked over taking a seat opposite the smaller man.

"Hey, so our brothers just left. Holding hands it's still sinking in and I saw it." Sam encouraged wanting Gabriel to offer something back.

"That's great Sammy, did Cassie seem okay?" he asked not making eye contact.

"Yes he may have a little nervous, he'll be okay with Dean. Are you sure you want me here? I can go." Sam offered half-heartedly.

"No Samsquatch I want you to stay. "Gabriel offered him a weak smile. "It's been a long couple of days, I'm really sorry for not bringing this up. You may have been able to help." Gabriel surmised in regard to Sam's profession.

"You have nothing to apologize for, the only person to blame is the bastard currently locked up," Sam stated clearly hoping it would get through. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hoping Gabriel felt comfortable enough to confide in him.

"I just don't understand how someone could even entertain the idea of hurting Cassie. He's so sweet and innocent still, he talks to his plants and loves bees." Gabriel's voice broke tears escaping down his face, Sam reached out his hand taking hold of Gabriel's. 

"I can't answer that Gabriel, I've seen so much through my job and it's still horrifying. We just need to be thankful Cas is okay." Sam smiled. "So did you bake me something?" he asks wanting to distract the baker.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were using me for my baking skills," he said getting up. "I do have more exciting ones." he teased.

Sam felt glad he was sitting down, occasionally things would take this turn. One of them would say something, and tension would fill the air. Sam remembered Dean's words outside, he definitely wanted more. Often he was struck by how much, he wanted to kiss Gabriel. He felt his feelings were returned, he hoped so.

But how could he be sure?

"I bet." Sam got up moving to stand by the island, watching as Gabriel set a plate of what looked like tarts in front of him.

"These are black forest meringue tarts, the sweetness of the meringue will contrast with tart cherry and dark chocolate," Gabriel told him going all professional.

"Aww, they're so cute and tiny." voiced Sam reaching for one.

"You got a size kink Kiddo?" Sam knew Gabriel was teasing, but he couldn't stop the blush from coloring his face. Of course, Gabriel noticed, instead of further teasing like Sam expected, he busied himself by pulling items from the cupboards. Here we go again thought, Sam.

In all honesty, Gabriel was right. Sam loved having a partner smaller than him (he was a bit of a secret snuggler, loving nothing more than to wrap himself around someone. Amongst other things). Given his size, it wasn't a difficult fantasy to fulfil. Finding a willing someone was the difficult part, he always thought people were put off by his size. Or just plain scared, Gabriel had seemed to like it, to relish in it. He wanted it to be true, especially since the other man was the embodiment of Sam's type. 

"What are you doing?" he asked before shoving the tart into his mouth, taste exploded over his tongue. Working in exactly the way Gabriel described. "Wow Gabe these are delicious, they would totally work for your delivery idea. There must be loads of combinations you can make," he said taking another, as Gabriel placed an empty bowl and ingredients in front of him.

"I thought we could make a pie for Dean." Sam looked at all the ingredients: apples, butter, flour, sugar, and _cheese._

"Is that meant to be there?" he asked pointing at it.

"Oh Sammy so much to learn, I've really got my work cut for me." he laughed Sam went to grab a tart to throw at him, catching sight of Gabriel's expression he changed his mind. "Correct move Sam," he added giving him a wink before snagging a tart for himself.

Soon, Gabriel, had Sam working to make the pastry, which was where the cheese came in. They busied themselves joking around, eating the tarts until the plate was empty. Sam felt so much more relaxed now, the fact that Gabriel was laughing made him feel so happy. Once the dough came together and was divided Sam began to roll out the base first.

"Will Dean be okay with this?" asked Gabriel causing Sam to look at him weirdly.

"Dude it's free pie, he's likely to swear allegiance to you." 

"It's just I wanted to do something for him, not as a thank you more a gesture. I don't really have the words for what he did for us, no one other than my Grandfather has fought for us." Sam nodded feeling he could relate.

"He'll understand, he would never expect thanks though. To him, it was just the right thing to do. He'd feel too guilty otherwise, as for words Dean isn't good with those either. " Sam smiled reassuringly. 

"But he could have been hurt." sure Dean was strong but he had no idea what he was walking into, only that Cas was in danger.

"Like I told you he's protective, once you're in his circle your family. Dean would rather be hurt himself than the other way round. It's annoying as all hell, but he can't help it." Sam caught his eyes. "You're family too." Sam felt his body fill with warmth when Gabriel smiled bashfully, the urge to reach out for him getting harder to ignore.

"Thank you, Sam, that means a lot. To me and Cassie." Sam felt him come closer judging his work.

"Does it pass inspection?" stepping out of the way allowing Gabriel to move it into the pie dish. Gabriel had safer and more experienced hands. 

"Yep, can you pass the apples?" Gabriel motioned to the bowl full of chopped apples, placing them on top of the pastry. "Right so we're going to do a lattice top, so once you roll out the rest cut it up into strips."

Sam did as instructed, once again stepping aside for Gabriel to assemble the top. Sam hadn't seen Gabriel at work before, he couldn't take his eyes away from his hands: every movement was measured nothing wasteful or unnecessary. Gabriel moved to place the pie in the oven.

"I'm glad you liked the tarts, I'm so close to finding the perfect thing for you Sam." Gabriel insisted setting the timer. Sam felt sad at this, it wasn't like he'd forgotten the purpose of their meetings. Gabriel had promised to create something that he could eat a whole plate of without noticing. What then? If Gabriel succeeded, would that be it? Sam didn't want to stop seeing Gabriel, he didn't want him to stop making him things. He wanted, no needed Gabriel in his life. He couldn't lose him.

"Hey no rush," stated Sam, was it a viable option to make sure he never finished a plate full of whatever Gabriel made him, it would work if not for Gabriel's uncanny way of knowing how many Sam would eat or if he even liked it or not. "I really did like the tarts."

They busied themselves clearing up and loading the dishwasher, when an idea occurred to Sam.

"Hey we should go out one night for dinner or something, Dean, Cas, and Henry could join us," he added not wanting to scare Gabriel by making it sound like a date, even if that was want he wanted. "I want to do something for you as a thank you." 

"Okay that would be fun, but you better not be thinking of foisting your favorite savory snacks on me Kid. This lady isn't for turning." Gabriel joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam countered running ideas through his mind. "Well if there's anything you want to do in town, I'm your man." perhaps he could get a gift, something meaningful. He didn't know much about Gabriel's romantic past (except the douche bag ex) yet Sam found himself wanting to woo him. "Gabriel, what's your favorite? he asked struck by the notion he didn't know.

"Favorite what? Colour? Season? Harry Potter book?" he smirked.

"Funny, no I mean sweet thing. Dean loves pie and I'm a working progress, I even know that Cas loves those honey madeleines you make." due too much grousing from Dean over his preference for them instead of pie. "So what's yours?" he asked again.

"I think I'll let you figure that out yourself." he dared.

"Well, I do like a challenge." 

They hadn't been talking long, yet the buzzer was going off. How long had they spent working in silence? Sam couldn't remember being so comfortable around someone in a long time. 

"Smells good." he said as Gabriel set the pie down.

"What? This dish of unhealthy dessert, filled with butter and sugar. My and after you ate all those tarts, people will talk." teased Gabriel turning to face him. His smile was easy and his eyes had their usual sparkle. Sam couldn't hold himself back anymore he pulled Gabriel into a hug, the smaller man went willingly melting into Sam's hold. He fit perfectly. After a few moments, Sam pulled back.

"Gabriel, do you have any idea how amazing you are?" asked Sam watching Gabriel take a breath before their eyes met. _Oh God, this is it_ thought Sam, moving closer to finally kiss the baker. The sound of the front door opening had them breaking apart, the voices of Dean and Cas filling the hallway. Before Sam could speak Gabriel had already left the kitchen, he heard him greet the others before hearing footsteps on the stairs.

 _What have I done?_ Guilt washed through Sam's whole body, had he read things so wrong? Did Gabriel hate him now? He turned to the window hoping to gather his emotions.

"Sam is everything alright?" he turned to find Cas and Dean watching him with barely hidden concern.

"I don't know before you guys got here I think we were about to kiss. Then Gabriel just ran off, did he say anything?" he asked as Dean moved toward him, expecting the usual shoulder squeeze. He felt surprised at the easy hug from his brother, he must have looked worse than he thought.

"I'm sorry Sammy." comforted Dean. 

"Sam I know you would never hurt Gabriel, he doesn't have a great track record with guys. They either just use him or break his heart and it's been a while since he's been with anyone. I think you scare him because he doesn't feel worthy of someone like you." 

"How? He's so special to me, I just want to look after him," he said how could he think so lowly of himself, Sam felt anger at all of Gabriel's exes for treating him so badly. He should be cherished. 

"Is he likely to come down?" asked Dean. 

"Probably not, I'll talk to him you should both leave and yes Dean you can take the pie." Cas smiled, Dean went over to him pulling him into a hug.

"We made it for you." uttered Sam "It was a gesture."

"Tell Gabriel thanks, call me if you need to. I don't care what time." Cas nodded walking him and Sam out. Sam decided to put a plan into action.

He texted Gabriel that night, telling him he hoped he felt better - He'd learned from Cas that Gabriel had claimed illness before he hightailed it upstairs - and to praise his pie. Dean had loved it, Henry, too.


	6. Avoidance, Help and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gabriel wallows, Sam plans to woo the baker.

Gabriel felt like an idiot, one moment was all it had taken for everything to blow up around him. He kept replaying it over and over again, how Sam had hugged him and how wonderful it was. Being wrapped up in Sam's strong arms, pulled in tight against his chest was intoxicating and far too good for him. 

So he ran, granted only upstairs but it was still away from where he really wanted to be. His body practically screaming at him to launch himself at Sam, begging him to get closer wanting nothing more for Sam to lift him up off the ground: Gabriel loved to be manhandled, he was pretty sure Sam would do an excellent job.

But fear had coiled deep in his stomach, forcing him away from the warmth Sam was offering. He was too good for someone like Gabriel, he wasn't all that clear on his intentions either. No way could Gabriel know the taste of Sam if only for one fleeting night. Or it could have been a fluke, caught up in the emotions of the last few days: to Gabriel, it was the more likely option.

Before the incident, the atmosphere was relaxed and fun. Sam was kind and reassuring, exactly what he needed after all the worry. He and Castiel were recovering thanks to the Winchesters. It felt good having someone in their corner. 

It was over a week later and he'd hadn't seen Sam since, however his phone had never stopped buzzing. There had been a text of praise for the pie, an apology that he was unable to meet up for a while (secretly Gabriel had been glad until he told Cas who just smiled like he knew something), followed by a bombardment of photos from Sam's office to pictures of Dean and Henry. 

It soon turned to pictures of food, Sam sent him pictures of whatever he was eating (leaving Gabriel horrified) mainly leafy salads and all things healthy. His sugar intake was completely non-existent without a single candy bar in sight, this healthy obsession even tainted movie viewing: his snacks solely consisting of water and trail mix. Honestly, Gabriel had no idea it was this bad or how Sam even survived

In fact, it made him so annoyed, he'd engaged texting Sam back (telling him to eat some chocolate) when he'd been trying not to. Sam followed his orders, to an extent sending a picture of the dark chocolate he'd brought. An act that left the Baker flabbergasted yet smiling.

Since he and Sam were taking a break if it could be called that. Gabriel had kept himself busy, deciding to cut his hours down since he had such good staff. Only going in to check over things and see to the custom orders. It felt like his first real break in ages, after taking a suitable time period to be down in the dumps he began to research his plans for the business.

Currently, he was researching chocolate making courses when his phone beeped. He smiled unable to hold it back, reaching for it desperate to see what Sam had sent him.

 **From Sam: Please help me, I've bitten off more than I can chew. How can there be so many desserts? I'm not asking for you to tell me, but perhaps just a little clue.**

Gabriel laughed, his moose was idiotic. His? Holy shit when did he start thinking of Sam as his. Probably since he first walked through the door. Hitting the reply button Gabriel came up with a plan.

**To Sam: I'll help, but it's not going to be easy. You'll get the clue tomorrow.**

Quickly shutting down his laptop, Gabriel headed to the kitchen always keeping baking supplies close to hand he found everything he needed. Making something for Sam felt normal, he liked the challenge of creating something more balanced.

In fact, his latest idea was certain to be the winner, he couldn't wait for Sam to try them. Once Sam was ready Gabriel would make it for him, it would be bittersweet with the experiment over. He had faith it wouldn't be the end for him and Sam, he was just unsure of what their relationship would be. Hearing the front door Gabriel shouted to his brother.

"I'm in the kitchen Cassie." his brother walked in, breaking into a smile at the sight of Gabriel chopping chocolate.

"You're baking?" Castiel asked looking delighted.

"It's for Sam, actually I was wondering if you could deliver them for me?" he asked shyly, knowing Castiel would agree but not without discussion.

"I could, but I'm sure Sam would love to see you." Gabriel watched him deflate a little. "Did you guys speak?" 

"Only through text, it's for the best Cassie. Can you drop it please, I can't talk about Sam okay?" truthfully he wanted to, wishing he could pig out on the sofa with his brother and chat about how good and amazing the Winchesters were. Only it hurt, Gabriel didn't know what was going on. Still shuffling between notions that Sam was interested, and thinking it was ridiculous. 

* * *

Sam is currently in the study he shares with his brother, staring at the list he compiled to win Gabriel's heart. It's coming together, only he can't stop himself from adding to it. 

In the time since Sam had last seen Gabriel, he's been really busy. Whenever he wasn't working, he turned his attentions to wooing the baker. Combatting Gabriel's self-worth issues was going to be tough, but Sam was determined to succeed.

Dean and Cas were helping, even Henry had asked to find the perfect plant for Gabriel. Some things had been easy: spamming Gabriel's phone to keep the lines of communication open. Sam was so happy when he got a response, being told to eat some chocolate had never felt better. 

Why hadn't he done this sooner? Having swapped numbers after that first delicious muffin Gabriel had made him. Yet he'd only texted to say when he'd be available. They had never communicated just for fun or sent each other silly pictures or links. Sam was certainly making up for it now.

The perfect present had pretty much fallen into his lap, after an internet search. Inspired by one of his conversations with Gabriel, assurances from Cas helping him make the purchase. 

It was now he had a problem, trying to discover Gabriel's favorite treat had led him down a path of despair. Until he couldn't look at another sugary dessert without feeling annoyed, whether a matter of pride or not he refused to ask Cas for help. He had a sense of what it could be: something playful, with a weird name. While he didn't expect it to be overly sweet he doubted it would be something he'd like.

Admitting defeat he texted Gabriel for a clue, the reply while mysterious left him hopeful. He would receive the clue tomorrow, did that mean he would get a chance to see Gabriel. He really hoped so, he missed him.

* * *

Sam was making another pot of coffee when the doorbell rang, he felt the prickles of fear shoot up his spine. Was it Gabriel? He'd woken up a little later than usual, indulging in a little lie-in on his day off. 

The first thing he did was check his phone, disappointment blooming since there were no messages, Gabriel seemingly returning to radio silence. The urge to engage was strong, but he refused to become too pushy. The promise of a clue helped him get through the morning, distracting himself in other ways when needed. 

Taking a calming breath he heads for the door. Opening it his heart plummets at the sight of Cas in front of him.

"Shit, I knew you didn't get my text." says the man, it's nice to know how easily spotted his disappointment is.

"I left my phone upstairs, so I wouldn't pester Gabriel," he informs stepping aside to let Cas in. "Look I didn't really expect him to show up, I hoped for it but knew it was a long shot." Sam closed the door following Cas to the kitchen. "How is he?"

"Wallowing and drowning in milk and cookies, I think you should add a fruit basket or a healthy food hamper to the surprise," Cas answered, the idea certainly had possibilities: Gabriel's expression would surely be a thing to treasure. 

"Consider it done, so nothing as stereotypical as ice cream then?" Sam wonders, wanting to know everything that's been going on and more.

"No, to Gabriel that's a happy food, unsuitable for pining. Thanks for staying in touch, it certainly made him smile and for this, he hasn't been baking at all." Cas puts down the small Tupperware container Sam only just noticed. Had Gabriel baked him something? For him to go to so much effort was definitely promising, Sam hadn't expected the clue to be edible. Pleased that Gabriel had surprised him again.

"I thought he was still going into work?" It feels great to hear the confirmation that Gabriel likes him, even when it's just from Cas. Sam had spent more than enough time worrying he'd stepped over the line, with that almost kiss. Knowing that Gabriel had just been afraid - while not the best - meant that his feelings were returned, that he had a chance to turn this around without losing the baker.

"He is, I meant at home. He never goes this long without attempting some new recipes or other, so thanks. Now take a seat as per Gabriel's instructions, I can only say these are whoopie pies." Sam raises his eyebrow. "Knock it off Sam, that's their given name, Christ Gabriel knows you so well." Cas proceeds to plate up one of what looks to be some kind of cake.

"He really does." Sam smiles wistfully before taking a seat. Making sure to grab a pen and paper for notes.

"So this is your clue, it's your only one." Sam takes it from the plate breaking it in half regarding it closely, it is a sponge, chocolate to be exact. Sandwiched in between is a light green substance which he suspects will be too sweet. Writing it down, along with a terrible drawing. This somehow relates to Gabriel's favorite, he needs to get as much information as possible. 

"Cas why do you think Gabe's so down on himself? Is it to do with your parents?" Sam takes a bite of pie, the chocolate was dark and rich the cream sweet with mint. "Hey is there another one?" he smiles when Cas places another on the plate.

"He told you about our parents?" 

"He told me the second time we met, I asked if he had any family here." Sam felt it had been a big deal at the time, But from Cas' expression perhaps more so than first realized.

"He's never ever told anyone before. We don't really like to talk about." Sam nodded solemnly, knowing it was probably far easier to keep something like that to yourself, but still hurtful. "I haven't even told Dean yet?" confessed Castiel worriedly. 

Sam's eyes snapped up at Cas, who immediately sat down looking ashamed. "Take it easy Cas, it's okay I'm not mad and Dean will be fine, albeit with a few choice words towards your parents," Sam reassured.

"I know it's just hard, trying to find the words. It feels like such a long time ago, I want it to stay in the past because it still hurts. Seeing Dean with Henry can be really hard at times." he offered a weak smile. "As for Gabriel, I think it's part of it. Our grandfather always said they didn't deserve us, that they proved themselves not to be our parents. Gabriel never intended to come out to them, so he must have known what their reaction would be. I think he was willing to hide that part of himself because he loved them." 

"No Cas, it was you, he told me you were the only one he really cared about." Sam watched Cas close his eyes, no doubt in aid to keep from crying. 

"It's probably the foundations for everything, Gabriel hasn't ever dated anyone worthy of him because he doesn't think he deserves someone good, someone, like you. He puts on this air that nothing touches him, everything's all sweet and carefree. But honestly, I think he really wants someone to come home to, for someone to look after him. " Cas finished quickly adding. "Is this what Dean would refer to a chick flick moment?" 

"He so would, don't fret over this okay just tell Dean when you're ready." Sam had no idea what was happening between them currently but he couldn't ever remember seeing Dean so happy, it was good to witness. "Hey, Cas would you be able to help with something afterward?" Sam asks another idea taking shape in his mind.

* * *

Gabriel jumps up as soon as the door opens. "So Cassie is he angry at me? Is he upset? Did he like them? How many did he eat?" ever since Cas left with the clue, Gabriel been a nervous ball of energy. Trying his best to occupy himself pigging out over Netflix.

"Jeez, let me sit down, you guys are as bad as each other." it was said without any heat, secretly pleased by his brother's exuberance.

Gabriel remained silent until they were both settled on the couch. "Of course he's not angry, he misses you and not to make you feel bad but he was disappointed to find me at the door. He liked the pies which he found surprising and asked for another as predicted." 

"Thanks, Cassie are you seeing Dean tonight?" he asked. 

Cas shook his head in answer. "I already did, I told him about our past." Gabriel reached out for his brother's hand, holding it tightly.

"I guess it's about time we talked about that, huh?" Cas nodded his agreement. "Then I want to tell you about Sam and learn about Dean if you would like too." The night passed beginning tearfully, quickly passing into laughter discussing the Winchesters. It was a night spent healing old wounds and hoping for an optimistic future


	7. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished, this chapter took ages. I really hope you like it.

**From Sam: Hey, work has eased up a bit so I'm good to meet up again. Let me know.**

Gabriel had been staring at the message for over a day now, every time fear coiled deep in his stomach as if trying to take root. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, just over three weeks to be exact. Only a week ago Cas delivered his clue to Sam. Had he figured it out?

Even after sending Cas, Sam had never stopped texting. It brightened Gabriel's day and so what if he had sent a picture or two. He hadn't made any promises not to. Having returned to work for four days a week, it was far less than his usual hours and found himself liking it, surely being the boss should have a few perks. Things would get crazy once again, once his ideas became workable and it felt important for him to try.

The sound of the front door had Gabriel attempting to shove his phone in his trouser pocket, only to be caught by a little boy with short brown hair and startling green eyes who had burst into the kitchen.

"He was totally looking at it Dad." so this was Henry and he seemed to be a tattletale, Cas and Dean quickly joined them.

Gabriel tried for his best innocent look, knowing it wouldn't work. "What?" 

"You still haven't texted him back!" exclaimed Cas as Dean scowled. God, why were they so desperate to get up in his business.

"Nope, and to think I had cookies going free. Looks like I'll have to find some less busybody type people." he teased.

"Cookies? Mr. Gabriel could I have one, please. I'm not a bodybusy I promise, I'm still at school." begged Henry, Christ he was cute, no wonder Cas fell for the kid.

"I'm not sure, tell me Kid did they ask you to dish the dirt on me?" they all smiled as Henry nodded frantically. "Sure you can have one if it's okay with your Dad." Henry turned to Dean with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead, Henry." with permission Gabriel grabbed the plate he was hiding, to crouch down to a cheering Henry. 

With a mouth full of cookie Henry shot a level gaze at Gabriel. "Uncle Sammy really misses you, he's all sad. Do you miss him?" Gabriel looked at the little boy, as Cas stiffened no doubt expecting Gabriel to bolt.

"Yeah, I do. Guess I should text him back."

"No call him, please," begged Henry. Should he? Sam had been so patient with him and Gabriel missed him so much, perhaps hearing his voice would be good. A sort of dry run before seeing him. Pulling out his phone before he could lose his nerve, he called Sam quickly turning his back to the others.

The phone barely rang before it was picked up. "Gabriel?" Sam's voice sounded unsure and wonderful. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah Sam, it's me." Gabriel took a moment, he needed to. "I was just calling about your text, Henry convinced me to call you." 

"I totally did, Uncle Sammy," screamed Henry proudly, Gabriel hit the speaker button.

"Thanks, Egg, I owe you one." Henry beamed before liberating another cookie, thinking no-one would notice. Sam sounded so thankful he'd probably give Henry the whole plate, it was oddly reassuring.

"So would the day after tomorrow be okay?" 

"God yes, I can't wait to see you Gabe." it was evident from his voice that Sam was smiling. "Right I'll let you get go now, thank you for calling, it was great to hear your voice." 

"You to Sam, see you soon." after hanging up, he was meet with Dean and Cas' triumphant faces and an energetic Henry jumping up and down shouting 'We did it'.

* * *

Gabriel was awake, waiting for his alarm clock to sound. He was seeing Sam this afternoon,  
his body and emotions were a mix of excitement and terror. This morning was set, making what he knew (or rather hoped) would be Sam's winning creation. It would be his sixth attempt, damn he was good.

He didn't really know what else was going to happen, he was pretty sure that Sam liked him. Perhaps even in a feelings way, that he saw Gabriel as more than a one-time fling. He wanted to believe it, only trusting people didn't come easily. Since he was nineteen he'd only trusted two people: Cas and their Grandfather. It was something he wanted to change.

Sam had proved himself, both the Winchesters had. Only Gabriel had never risked his heart like this before, so everything he was feeling felt justified. He needed to trust like Cassie, his brother had shown faith in allowing himself to fall for Dean (who had considered himself straight no less). 

Making himself get out of bed, he headed for a quick shower. Enjoying the water raining down on his shoulders, when it came to dressing he chose an old t-shirt and sweats. Since he was there he also picked out his clothes for later: it was a difficult choice both wanting something that hugged his ass, but also easy to take off. Nothing was wrong with a little fantasy, in some ways Gabriel found it safer.

After a little breakfast, it was time to get down to business (baking) when the doorbell went. Who the hell was that? He'd specifically waited until after the mail had arrived to minimize any distractions. Baking was a science, it was chemistry. Sighing he made his way to the door, to find his employee Alfie and Kevin who worked for Cas and on occasion him. Had something happened? Was Cassie okay?

"He looks terrible." it was not a favorable comment and luckily for them, he didn't know who said it. 

"Gabriel, everything's okay, the bakery and Cas are all fine, right Kev?" Kevin proceeded to nod his head enthusiastically.

"Yep, we're just here on a delivery." a statement that only adds to Gabriel's confusion, he doesn't need this on what could be a really important day for him. He steps aside anyway, figuring the quicker this can be made sense of, he'll be able to return to his task.

Alfie walks through turning back to Gabriel when he doesn't follow. "Kevin may be a while, best leave him to it," he says, heeding the advice Gabriel does as instructed.

Suddenly it occurs to Gabriel that if Alfie is here (delivering?) then who is looking after the bakery. "Alfie, did you close the bakery?" 

"Nope, I left it in Sam's capable hands," he said placing a box on the counter, Gabriel hadn't noticed it until now, it was one of his. Wait did he say, Sam? 

"Sam, as in my Sam." Gabriel came to an abrupt end, he didn't mean that. Alfie paid it no attention, only nodding to let Gabriel know he was correct. "Alfie, he'll scare off all my customers with talk about diabetes and weight gain. Oh God, he probably doesn't even know the difference between a muffin and a cupcake," he screamed feeling anything less than calm right now.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" asked Kevin. Gabriel turned towards him about to launch into the serious problem and likely threat to his livelihood. Only he couldn't, the words became stuck in his throat at the sight of a wheelbarrow. There was a wheelbarrow in his kitchen, the fact it was probably the cleanest one he'd ever seen didn't matter. It was filled with three different plants, he could admit they looked pretty cool.

"Kevin you'd best take those outside." suggested Alfie chucking him the key for the back door, quickly removing an envelope from his pocket handing it to Alfie before moving in the direction he was pointed to.

Once they were alone Alfie spoke. "Gabriel relax, this is for you from Henry." he passed the envelope over before adding. "That's from Sam" he gestured towards the pie box.

Deciding to take the easier option or less emotional one he reached for the envelope, opening it to find a handmade card, rendered quite impressively were all the plants that had been in the wheelbarrow their names labeled neatly next to them: Chocolate Daisy, Candytuft and weirdly Red Hot Poker. What the fuck? Had Henry found these for him specifically? Gabriel couldn't help feel his heart warm, at the young boy being so thoughtful.

"He's a special kid that one, Kevin said he spent ages looking for the right plant. Poor kid couldn't decide, hence you get all three." Alfie informed taking a stool as Kevin walked back into the kitchen.

"So I've put them where Cas suggested and gave them some water, he said he'll be here at lunch time to deal with them." Kevin joined Alfie at the counter.

"I'll help him, I get the theme here guys but Red Hot Pokers?" he questioned, that was definitely not a candy or sweet on his radar, and if it existed why the hell not?

Both of his guests laughed, Kevin, speaking up. "You're not missing out, Henry just thought it was a funny name, the kid's not wrong." Gabriel couldn't help but agree. He opens the card to read the message: To Mr. Gabriel, I want you to have a nice happy day love, Henry.

God, that kid was just too precious. Placing the card on the fridge under a Harry Potter magnet, Gabriel walked back to the counter and his guests. Realizing he hadn't offered them a drink he quickly poured out three cups of coffee, loading his own with milk, sugar and vanilla syrup. "You said this was from Sam?" he asked after they thanked him for their drinks.

"Yep, it's what he believes to be your favorite. Made it himself and everything." Gabriel's eyebrows rise up his forehead at this until another thought struck him. "Where exactly?"

Alfie did his best to avoid Gabriel's eyes, before meeting them. "At the bakery, don't fly off the handle I made him read your list of rules and I watched him like a hawk okay." 

"Fine, but you better pray he didn't neglect anything." Kevin the only one showing any amusement soon went quiet at Gabriel's glare. "So who's hungry?" he asked his mood turning a quick one-eighty.

On opening the box he smiled, inside was a perfect looking Grasshopper Pie. Sam had guessed correctly, he couldn't wait to find out how. For the first time, his excitement for this afternoon was bigger than his trepidation, it was a definite win. 

Pulling the pie from the box, he set in front of the others before grabbing some plates, forks, and a knife. "If this is your favorite, how come I've never seen it while on shift?" Kevin asked.

"Sam wondered the same." added Alfie.

"Because I'd eat it all the time, I want to keep it my favorite." once he'd served three slices passing them out he studied his slice critically: the crust was dark in color and looked different to how Gabriel made it, normally working with the best double chocolate cookies he could find. The middle was the perfect mint green, Gabriel can imagine Sam gingerly adding the food coloring a drop at a time. The cream topping has been spread around the edge, whereas Gabriel would normal cover it in its entirety Sam, however, makes up for it by filling the center with chocolate chips and mini marshmallows. 

Knowing the proof lies within the tasting, he finally takes a bite. 

* * *

Gabriel arrives at the bakery over an hour before his meeting with Sam. After his visitors had left, he had found a load of messages on his phone. All from Sam detailing his hour of work at the bakery, most of them were cursing his coffee machine, a long one about a demanding customer and slight panic over a custom order, something Alfie had saved him from on his return.

Before leaving, he assisted Cassie with the plants annoying his younger brother in the process as he filmed and took pictures for Sam to show Henry. 

So he's a little early, this is a good thing, giving him time to check the stock, takings and any new orders - it has nothing to do with the fact he was too restless at home and all the clocks were standing still. 

Alfie smiles at him, thankfully not commenting, and once all his tasks were done he sent the kid home early. He spent the last hour of business happily serving people, it was nice with a few regulars asking how he was and that they had missed him. He had never thought his absence would be felt, it gave him a good feeling.

The door was locked by closing time, luckily escaping any last minute stragglers. He was untying his apron when someone knocked on the door, turning around he came face to face with Sam. Oh God, he was stunning standing there in jeans and a green t-shirt that stretched deliciously over his chest, Gabriel suspects it looked good over his shoulders too, but he would have to wait for confirmation.

Trying to remain calm he went and opened the door, they smiled at each other. Neither of them able to deny the suddenly tense atmosphere. Gabriel watched Sam bend down to lift a huge wicker hamper in front of his feet. What the hell was that?

"Did Henry like the snaps?" he asked thinking it a safe topic.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop laughing at the video, hey, can I put this in the kitchen?" Gabriel nods feeling unsure his heart picking up speed. He watches Sam go, enjoying the view it was even better than he imagined. He scurries back behind the counter, to finish off the cleaning. Before Sam returns with a bouquet? No that isn't flowers.

Holy shit it's a candy bouquet, Sam is the best man ever.

"I thought you might appreciate this more than flowers." Sam held it out to him and it was perfect, there was all of Gabriel's favorites: Milk Duds, Tootsie Rolls, Twizzlers, Butterfingers. He couldn't help but laugh on seeing the Oh Henry! bar and even some Wonka products.

"Sam this is amazing, thank you." 

Sam shuffled closer, "I got everyone represented, we have some honeycomb for Cas, Raisinets for me, the Swedish Fish are for Henry and Dean's are M&Ms." Sam pointed out each one.

"M&Ms, well there's a man after my own heart." they were his absolute favorite.

"Actually that would be me." Gabriel looked up catching Sam's eyes, he saw it was the truth. It was a stark declaration that couldn't be denied. 

"And do you think the best way to show it is to completely mess up my kitchen." After Alfie's confession, one of his first jobs had been to check over everything. Nothing had been in its rightful place, he'd left various tools all over the place and even seen fit to dirty Gabriel's apron.

"Alfie told me not to, but I couldn't help myself. I was so excited about today, I still am." 

"Me too, but you're skating on thin ice Winchester," he warns only just realizing how close they are, that Sam is looking at him with so much desire in his eyes. Gabriel is no stranger to sex, but Sam makes him feel new and worthy of good things. His body feels so warm and Gabriel wants to move into that heat, managing to stop himself he moves away into the kitchen, Sam hot on his heels. 

"So, did you bake me anything?" Sam asks immediately taking his usual seat, he looks smug, like he knows the affect he was having on Gabriel and likes it. Moving Gabriel opened the fridge hoping to cool down his yearning body, he was feeling all squirmy and desperate to be in Sam's arms.

It took a lot to push it aside, but he really wanted to know if he'd made Sam's favorite like he hoped. He took the plate (still covered) out of the fridge, a little teasing could be fun.

"So how did you know?" 

"So I was right?" Gabriel nodded, "I made notes from the Whoopie Pies, even before I searched online for things with those flavors I somehow knew it would be something fun. The fact it comes from a cocktail is so you Gabe. Was it alright?" 

"Sam it was delicious, I loved it the Oreo crust was really good and I would never have done the top like that." while true he was not above using the idea himself.

"The recipe I had they just used cream, but I wanted it to appeal to you so I added extra sugar. I found it a bit nerve-wracking because I wanted it to be perfect. I probably annoyed Alfie so much with all my second guessing."

"Understandable but I don't think baking can be perfect, there are too many variables. But you still made something, it was impressive. I'll make a baker out of you yet." Sam shook his head in response.

"So can I try whatever it is hiding under there?" 

"Goodness so eager Samshine. Are you having a sugar craving? Have my creations left you wanting more?" he teased.

"I always want more, Gabe." his voice laced with double meaning, Gabriel blushed, it seemed Sam loved making him squirm, no doubt he would have done the same.

Letting the sentence die, Gabriel revealed the (suspected) winning creation. This part he could do, easy as breathing, for it was him, Sam and food. He would own this part of the day.

"So these are Macaroons, chocolate hazelnut with raspberry filling." he said the words as he always did, not wanting Sam to discern more than he wished.

"Why did you choose to make these?" Damn him, the one time he didn't want questions.

"They're chewy, like the cookies I made and small. I seem to remember your fondness for small things."

"I do, I love miniatures, present company included." Sam flashed him a smile, Gabriel needed to pinch himself. How could someone as beautiful as Sam want him?

"The funny thing is that Macaroons tend to be rather sweet, normally I'd make these the other way round." 

Sam (thankfully) turned his attention to the plateful before him, his stare intense. "So usually raspberry shells with a chocolate middle." 

"Yep, but I thought the bitter taste of chocolate giving way to tangy raspberry would cut through the sweetness to your liking." the plate held ten, after two fell victim to a - very necessary - taste test from the maker himself, he watched intently as Sam reached for the top one. He pulled it apart, smelling it before putting half in his mouth.

Sam's eyes closed in bliss, quickly proceeding to the other piece. "Gabriel, these are the best thing you've made me. They're delicious, the raspberry is amazing with the chocolate." 

"Well, I wanted to bring my A-game." 

"You did, it's like you took everything you know about me and put it into these." Gabriel smiled as Sam ate another two, grabbing a fourth he said, "So would you like to check out the hamper. It was sort of a request from Cas, though it became a perk." what had Cassie done? A lot of people had helped Sam with today, it was nice to know everyone cared so much.

"Is that meant to entice me?" he joked, he was ready to move only Sam brought it over to him, Gabriel suspected (hopefully) it was to be closer to the depleting macaroons.

Gabriel felt a little shocked when it was finally opened, it was quite a feast for the eyes, it was full of healthy foods. Sam began pointing at things, how he loved Quinoa with its nutty flavor, and how much iron was in the kale. All the while he kept eating the little treats, as he praised the avocado he was holding or stating the benefits of whole wheat pasta. Once the plate was empty, Gabriel remembered Sam's words and enthusiasm, suddenly powerless to stop his brain going into his virtual kitchen. 

He wanted to try avocado in brownies, and use kale in muffins, perhaps he could make some cookies with the quinoa. "Oh my God, you're thinking up recipes, aren't you? Healthy recipes, I like this." 

"No of course not, sure my brain is going full steam ahead right now with the possibilities of something different. But they will be sugar heavy creations, Sam, we're talking diabetes inducing sugar levels." 

"Sure thing, Gabe." Sam turned back to the plate, ready to grab another macaroon only there were none left. "Did you?" Sam turned to look at Gabriel finding him beaming.

"Not a single one Sammy, it was all you this time." Sam let out a small growl of frustration, wanting nothing more than to pull Gabriel tightly against his body, only he couldn't. Not if it would result in the Baker running away again. So remaining in control he crowded the smaller man up against the counter, being especially careful not to touch by placing his hands either side of him. 

"Gabriel, can I kiss you?" waiting for Gabriel's answer seemed like forever until he finally nodded his agreement. It was now that Sam snapped, his control dispating. He pulled Gabriel to him, delighting in the squeak from the baker. 

"Fuck Gabe, I can't believe you did it. I fucking love you so much." And with that Sam kissed him, a good thing in Gabriel's opinion because the baker certainly couldn't form words right now. At the touch of Sam's lips, he melted, right against that lovely strong warm body. Sam surged forward his hands moving from Gabriel's back to his waist, without any effort he lifted him up on the worktop immediately moving between Gabriel's open legs. 

The display of strength caused Gabriel's arousal to soar, Sam smelled and tasted amazing it was almost too much. The movement had cost them the separation of their lips, but how could Gabriel care when Sam was currently sucking a mark on his throat. Turns out he did a little, "Sam fuck, I love you too so much, kiss me please?" 

Sam was back, fast, taking Gabriel's lips with desperation. His tongue sweeping over Gabriel's bottom lip, yielding he opens up, his gasps at the brush of Sam's tongue against his own were swallowed by the bigger man. 

Gabriel's hands are glued to Sam's back moving over his muscles as they finally break apart, breathing heavily. Though he wants nothing more than for Sam to keep kissing him, it's probably not the best idea.

Only Sam is back kissing his neck whispering words between each kiss telling Gabriel he's good and beautiful, it feels extraordinary so he gives in a running mantra of just a little longer running through his head. He closes his eyes and just allows himself to feel, the day has been one rush of emotions and Sam is kissing him like a starved man, Gabriel gasps when Sam reaches his collar bone, his erection uncomfortable in his pants and he can feel Sam's against his leg. Okay, this has to stop, Gabriel is not having sex on his kitchen worktop, he'll get shut down.

Moving his hands to Sam's neck he attempts to find his voice, "Sam, wait a second." the kissing stops instantly, Sam pulling away to look at him.

"Gabe, are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?" Gabriel can hear the trepidation in Sam's voice, his eyes a mix of concern and fear.

"What? No, I just think we need to put a lid on this before we lose our heads, I don't want our first time to be in my _kitchen._ " he can feel his blush under Sam's watchful gaze, the fucking moose is smirking at him. "Cut it out Winchester, and can you get me _down._ " Gabriel huffs indignantly.

"Sure thing." Sam lifts Gabriel off the counter as easily as he put him up there, Gabriel fucking loves it.

"I knew you'd be good at that." his head is filling up with delicious possibilities for Sam's strength.

"Oh, which part exactly?" Sam smiles looking way too pleased with himself, Gabriel wants to take him down a peg or too. Sam may have spent the last ten minutes making Gabriel crazy but who said it was a one-way street.

"The manhandling." it comes out innocently enough, until his eyes move to the nearest wall, "Say are you strong enough to fuck me against a wall." Gabriel watches in delight as Sam's eyes go dark with want.

"Is that any way to cool things down?" demanded Sam his lips turning up into a smile. "Not to you leave you hanging, that really won't be a problem." he winked teasing right back. "I guess now is a good time as any for your last surprise."

Gabriel's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Sammy you've done enough, I don't need anything else, I have you." Gabriel balked at his own choice of words, they'd been together less than half an hour and he was already getting mushy.

Only Sam smiled, looking pleased. "Well if you don't want it." 

Gabriel reached for him "Perhaps I was too hasty, I didn't exactly say I didn't want it."

"Thought not." Sam walked back over to the hamper, digging deep he pulled out a parcel wrapped in green paper, shyly giving it to Gabriel. After feeling it's weight and giving it a shake he attacked it to reveal a book, Gabriel couldn't believe his eyes. The fact that Sam had remembered this about him when they'd talked about it ages ago, warmed his heart.

It was an illustrated copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, a first edition. How much had this cost? 

"Do you like it?" pulling his gaze away from the book and squashing his intense need to sit down and read it. Sam was looking at him like a puppy waiting to be kicked.

"Sammy, this is amazing, I can't believe you remembered. This whole day has been really mad in a good way. Everything you did, I've never been surprised like this before." 

"Good, I wanted you to feel special, you've completely changed my world and not only because made actual sweet things I liked. I want you to be sure that I don't just want you for sex, or that I'm going to treat you badly. I want to look after you, cherish you and for us to be partners." 

Sam was standing in front of him, Gabriel had no idea when he had moved too occupied by the younger man's declaration. He needed to start believing it, that he had Sam. Look at what he had done to convince him, Gabriel had to hold on tight and never let go.

"I want that too, Sam." They smiled at each other coming together in a chaste kiss, breaking apart he was sure Sam's goofy look of happiness matched his own. Before leaving Castiel had been very clear that the house would be empty tonight, Sam had been left unaware of this, allowing Gabriel all the power to decide their next step. "Cassie's out tonight, would you like to take me home." 

Sam's face conveyed shock for a second before schooling his features, "I would love that, with one condition." 

"Sure." 

"I want to take you out for dinner, I made reservations." of course he did.

"That sounds like fun, but you'd better get your own dessert Kid, I'm not standing for you stealing any of mine," he said laying down the law. "And the cheese board doesn't count." he added.

"And here I was thinking you just wanted mine so you could have two," _what the fuck!_ Why hadn't he thought of that? "If you're game you can pick mine and I'll pick yours." challenged Sam.

Now that held a load of possibilities, "I like that sound of that." he agreed.


End file.
